Lost Soul
by Redstarred191
Summary: Cattibrie has died leaving Drizzt alone to raise their four year old son. Because of painful memories Drizzt decides to take his son and find a new home. There will be some violence.
1. Chapter 1 ghosts and wraiths

This story is supposed to take place several years after The Hunter's Blades Trilogy, and I apologize in advance if it clashes with the future storyline. The final book in the trilogy is obviously not out yet, and I don't know what happens in it. This story assumes that Catti-brie and Drizzt finally accepted their love for each other and married.  
  
Obviously I don't own The Forgotten Realms or Drizzt and his friends. Those belong to Ed Greenwood and the inimitable R. A. Salvatore. This story is purely for my amusement and no money is being made from it. Enjoy the show!  
  
Lost Soul  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Drizzt finished tying the extra bedroll to his pack and looked around his and Catti-brie's now empty room. The colorful hangings that Cat had picked out had been removed along with the elegant furnishings she had somehow acquired. Her clothes and personal items had long since been taken away to storage, and Cutter had been locked in a secure armory for safety's sake. Their homey apartment had been reduced to a rather sterile environment, devoid of personal touches.  
  
It was empty, like the rest of his life. _No_, he shook his head _you still have Tyrael and Guenhwyvar_. But the others had gone. One gods awful battle had taken both Wulfgar and his dear Catti-brie. That had been a year past. The double blow had shattered Bruenor; one week ago he had finally just given up and passed on too. Regis had left for Calimport years before, just after the wedding. Now Drizzt was alone, it seemed, in a complex filled with more than a thousand dwarves.  
  
_No! You will not abandon Tyrael for your own self-pity!_ He focused his wavering thoughts on his four-year-old son, Catti-brie's son, and calmed himself. He determined to live for the child who had been borne of his love for one beautiful and indomitable woman. But he would not live here. This place was too full of hurtful memories. He had tried for Bruenor's sake, but there was no reason to remain now.  
  
There were only a few hours until dawn; it would be best if they left soon. He considered the travel pack. It was filled with anything he could think of that he and Tyrael might need. He strapped on his weapons belt with its magical scimitars and checked his pouch to make sure he had Guen's onyx figurine. Then he swung the pack into place on his back and walked to the closet. Inside rested Taulmaril, Catti-brie's magical bow, along with its enchanted quiver. Drizzt was unsure if he could bring himself to use the powerful weapon, it truly belonged with Cat, but he wanted Tyrael to have it when he was old enough. He slid the bow and quiver over his shoulder and they nestled there next to his rucksack.  
  
Finally satisfied with his preparations, he stalked silently next door to his son's room. His breath caught with wonder as he opened the portal and saw his slumbering son. That he had a child always amazed him. Tyrael lay curled on his side with his covers thrown off of his little body. Although his skin was not quite black and his hair was a shade darker than his father's white mane, there was no mistaking the child's ancestry. The angular features and slightly pointed ears marked him as half-elven, and his coloring identified that half as drow. His eyes, when opened, even shared his father's lavender hue.  
  
Drizzt sighed. He had sometimes wished that his son looked more like his mother, now especially, since he missed her so, but their son's appearance had delighted Cat. She insisted it meant that he would have the same noble spirit and exacting skills as his father. Drizzt allowed himself a small smile. At least the boy got his fire and stubbornness from his mother.  
  
"You're leaving then."  
  
Drizzt turned around to face Delly, Wulfgar's widow. "I cannot stay."  
  
She looked at him reproachfully. "Colson will be missing her uncle. And her cousin."  
  
His eyes lowered for a second. When they rose again Delly found that she could not dismiss the pain and loneliness etched into those lavender orbs.  
  
"Well then. If ye cannot stay, when will you come back?"  
  
Drizzt returned his gaze to his son. "I do not know that I will ever return to this place, Delly. You will be well. Clan Battlehammer will take care of you both."  
  
"Not to doubting, but where will you go?"  
  
"I am not sure. Southwest I think; someplace where I won't see Cat everywhere I turn."  
  
Delly shook her head slightly, but accepted the fact that this was a problem only he could work through. "I wish you both well then. At least say goodbye to Colson; this will be difficult enough on her without you both just disappearing."  
  
Drizzt was forced to acknowledge her point. He padded into the room to wake his son so they could say farewell.  
  
X X X X X X  
  
Drizzt watched the sun rise over the horizon from his favorite lookout point for what he expected to be the last time. Even the glorious colors that had so entranced him since he first came to the surface seemed unable to banish the ghosts that still haunted him. There was an obvious reason; Catti-brie had first kissed him here on this cliff.  
  
"Ilharn," Tyrael jolted his father out of his private contemplations, "are we going to find momma?" Tyrael watched his father with hope filled eyes.  
  
Drizzt closed his own eyelids in pain and shook his head, "No, ussta dalharuk. Momma is gone and can't ever come back. We are going to find a new home." He lifted the discarded pack and placed the burden back on his shoulders.  
  
"Oh." Tyrael looked confused but nodded his acceptance anyway.  
  
Drizzt smiled encouragingly and took the boy's small hand inside his own sword-callused one. Then he gently guided his son down the trail and away from Mithril Hall.  
  
X X X X X X  
  
They crossed the Moonwood without incident; the elves there were well used to Drizzt's comings and goings. Although he did not wish to see Alustriel at this point, Drizzt was forced to stop in Silverymoon. He believed a horse would make traveling much easier on Tyrael, and the only place nearby that could be expected to have a good one was in the shining city.  
  
Tyrael had not been in Silverymoon since he was two years old and consequently was in awe of the fabulous place. He gawked and the varying multitude that filled the well-groomed streets and watched as the assorted merchants showed off their fine wares. Virtually every race in Fâerun was represented in the structured avenues and Tyrael stared at them all.  
  
Of course Drizzt's reputation was well known in this city and only a few of the visitors bothered to stare at the ranger. The same was not so for Tyrael. With Drizzt standing right next to him it was obvious who fathered the boy, but very few had actually seen the ranger's son and the novelty garnered their attention.  
  
Tyrael pulled at his father's cloak. "Ilharn, why are they looking at me?"  
  
Drizzt looked down and considered his son. The lad was clearly uneasy. "Do not worry, little one, they are just curious. They will not harm you."  
  
The boy was not mollified. He held tight to his father's hand and glared back at the watchers, daring them to try something. Drizzt chuckled at his son's spirited display. "Just stay close to me, alright?"  
  
Tyrael nodded and tightened his grip. Again the ranger laughed softly and gave the little half-elf a one-armed hug as they continued towards the horse fair.  
  
When they arrived at the fair even Drizzt was taken somewhat aback by the apparent pandemonium. Strings of glossy horses scattered across the area and their owners called out to the assembled crowds, vying for attention. Scores of people walked the area, and the dust raised from their pacing stung the sensitive eyes of the two drow.  
  
The ranger took a deep breath and scanned the nearby pickets for a suitable mount. He wanted a younger horse, preferably a gelding, built for speed and endurance. If they were attacked on the road he intended to be able to escape quickly; a fight was no place for a four-year-old. It took awhile to locate an appropriate beast; most of the assembled horses were draft animals meant for hauling the heavy merchant wagons.  
  
Drizzt finally spotted a horse that he thought would serve well. It was a dark gray gelding whose coloring faded almost to black at his points. Drizzt approached the creature slowly and held up his hand so that it could learn his scent. Gently he stroked the animal's muscled neck and then looked into the gelding's eyes communicating his needs and desires to the horse. The creature snorted and then rested his muzzle on the ranger's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I think you'll do then." Drizzt patted the horse and turned to find the merchant standing behind him with arms crossed and a smile on his face.  
  
"Ranger Do'Urden? It is indeed an honor to meet you." The merchant held out his hand and Drizzt shook it gratefully. "I take it you are looking for a mount?"  
  
Drizzt smiled. "Yes, and this gelding would appear to be suitable. How much are you asking for him?" They began haggling the cost and finally settled on a price that included tack as well. Drizzt handed over the coins and thanked the man.  
  
The merchant looked at the ranger's bulging pack and then glanced down at Tyrael, considering. "Where are you bound, if I may ask?"  
  
"Westward I think. I have not yet decided."  
  
The merchant's eyes lit up. "I am taking a caravan to Sundabar. We leave tomorrow, and I could use an extra guard. It might be good for you to travel with a larger group as well," he said looking significantly at the little half-drow. "Would you be willing to join us?"  
  
Drizzt followed the merchant's gaze to his son and thought about it. It would be safer, and the caravan was headed in the right direction. And it was possible that they would be out of Silverymoon before Lady Alustriel realized he was in the city. The ranger agreed.  
  
X X X X X X  
  
The merchant, whose name was Cumber, invited the two drow to spend the night at the same inn that the rest of the caravan patronized. The caravan drivers awoke for an early start the next morning, and the group started quickly on its way, having never drawn Lady Alustriel's attention. Drizzt found a place for Tyrael on a wagon in the center of the surprisingly long caravan. The ranger paced steadily alongside the wagon on his new horse; for once, content to let someone else do the scouting as he helped his son get used to the traveling accommodations.  
  
Tyrael was in fine spirits, having rested well the night before, and he peppered the driver with questions about the road, the horses, the wagons, and anything else that grabbed his attention. The driver had children of his own and was quite willing to indulge the half-elf's curiosity. Drizzt decided this would be an amusing trip.  
  
A few hours later Tyrael asked to ride with his father. Drizzt had no objection; he wanted Tyrael to get used to riding double with him. The little half-elf settled happily into the saddle just in front of his father.  
  
"Have you named the horse yet, ilharn?"  
  
"No, little one. What do you think he should be named?"  
  
"How about Panther?"  
  
Drizzt laughed. "I think Guenhwyvar might take exception to having a horse named after her. Can you think of something else?"  
  
Tyrael chewed his lip, apparently in deep thought. "Dove, then?"  
  
Drizzt laughed again. "I know a ranger that goes by that name; it might get confusing. What about Wraith?"  
  
"What is a wraith?"  
  
"A wraith is a spirit that comes when someone is ready to go to the higher planes. It helps guide the passing spirit out of its old life and into the new."  
  
The gelding whickered and threw its head up and down emphatically. Both drow laughed at this display.  
  
"I think he likes it, daddy!" They continued chuckling for several minutes, thoroughly enjoying the beautiful day. Tyrael quieted again after awhile.  
  
"Ilharn, did a wraith come for momma?"  
  
Drizzt wrapped a heavy arm around his son's waist and pulled him close nestling his chin in his son's hair. "Perhaps, my little one. Perhaps one did."  
  
X X X X X X  
  
After a few days travel Drizzt felt comfortable enough to leave Tyrael with the wagon to do some scouting. Wraith adapted easily to the new work and enjoyed the brief runs between their scouting positions and the front of the line. When they returned to make one report, Cumber cautioned Drizzt about the upcoming pass.  
  
"It's a deep gully with cliffs and high piles of rocks on either side. The only way the wagons can go is straight through that pass, but if there's a more perfect set up for bandits I've not seen it. The region will have to be well searched before we dare take the rest of the caravan through it." The ranger nodded his understanding, so the merchant continued, "I will bow to your expertise in this matter, ranger. Take whatever men you think you may need and clear that pass for us."  
  
Drizzt left Cumber and gathered several of the men he had identified as having good stealth skills. They left their horses and continued ahead on foot. If there were bandits in the pass Drizzt intended to ambush them, but first the ranger had to find them.  
  
A couple of hours later Drizzt was crouched in hiding over one of the two bandit camps they had found. The two groups seemed to be working together, having one group stationed on each side of the pass, and both troops well concealed from the road. There was a large set of rocks and boulders near the smaller, northern group that teetered on the edge of the cliffs just over the trail. The group on the southern side of the gully was stationed a good bit west from the other party.  
  
Drizzt figured the northern bandits were supposed to attack the caravan when the front of the line reached them, and block the pass. The group on the southern side would then attack the rear of the wagons and cut off any retreat. Due to the nature of the valley, any attempt by the guards to storm the bandit's positions would be easily halted by the thieves' bows. The caravan would have to surrender or be slaughtered. It was a simple strategy, but highly effective.  
  
Drizzt smiled grimly. It would be effective if there were not a decidedly determined ranger traveling with the wagons. He studied the terrain and the thieves' arrangements. The guards would either have to take one group silently (not an easy thing to do with the gully amplifying any sounds) and then get the other, or attack both groups at the same time, which would not be easy to coordinate.  
  
The ranger sat back on his heels and considered the five bandits who were supposed to block the trail. They were a fair distance away from their compatriots. Drizzt smiled again and checked his belt pouch, which contained a certain, onyx figurine. Then he silently left the area to go organize his counter strike.  
  


* * *

Yes, I'm cruel; I know. Don't worry; there will be plenty of action in the next chapter (and Guen will make an appearance too). Feel free to correct me if you ever find any inconsistencies with Salvatore's books; I will correct those. If there's a problem having to do with the D & D universe do not be surprised if I don't fix it. I tend to only read Salvatore's work, and I am not going to worry about details that I have no interest in learning. Feel free to complain about them if you want to though; I won't mind.  
  
If you see any spelling or grammar errors please notify me at once! Bad grammar is one of my pet peeves, and I will correct any mistakes immediately. Feel free to flame; I find complaints rather enlightening. I hope you enjoy the story.  
  
Drow words: Ilharn- father  
Ussta dalharuk- my son


	2. Chapter 2 The Ambush

I don't own _The Forgotten Realms_ or Drizzt and his friends. Those belong to Ed Greenwood and the inimitable R. A. Salvatore. This story is purely for my amusement and no money is being made from it. Enjoy the show!

Lost Soul

Chapter 2

That night once again found Drizzt crouching over the northern thieves' encampment. Earlier he had gone back to the caravan and had Cumber set up a defensible camp well west of the pass. As of now the bandits were unaware of the wagons' presence. The caravan had lost half a day's trek, but the arrangement made it much more likely for the group to make it through with minimal losses. Most of the guards were preparing to launch an attack on the larger band of thieves to the south, and Drizzt had given them orders to attack if either group began to stir. Before the assault though, the ranger intended to make sure the bandits could not start that avalanche and block the pass. The caravan would lose much more than half a day trying to clear all that rubble.

Slipping the onyx figurine from his pouch, the drow dropped the magical item to the ground and called Guenhwyvar. A familiar gray mist arose around the statuette and coalesced into the form of a magnificent panther. The great cat pricked her ears as her friend motioned for silence. She stretched her sculpted muscles and slipped invisibly into the trees. Drizzt sent her to scout the perimeter of the camp while he silently made his way to the pile of boulders on the edge of the cliff.

The bandits were blissfully unaware of any other presence in the valley and had not stationed a guard near the rigged stones. The rocks were held in place by a wall of rough logs; a rope was tied around several large trees and secured to the top of the wooden wall. The boulders could be released into the gorge by slicing the ropes. Guen returned while Drizzt was still inspecting the contraption. The ranger considered the large feline; she was alert but not agitated. The thieves, then, were not particularly active.

He motioned for her to stand guard while he began strategically wedging several large rocks and logs against the wall. It was hard work. Drow were not especially strong, and he had to do this without making too much noise. When he was finished Drizzt knew that a determined effort by the thieves could still collapse the wall, but the drow was satisfied that it would take more than a few minutes. Hopefully that would give him time to deal with this smaller group. Content with his work, Drizzt returned to the edge of the bandit camp with Guenhwyvar in tow.

X X X X X X

The experienced Guard-Captain struggled to suppress his agitation. He and eighteen of his men were concealed a significant distance away from the southern group of bandits. This was as near as he dared bring these particular guards to the enemy camp; they simply were not woodsmen enough to get closer without raising an alarm. His half-dozen scouts had managed to secret themselves very near the camp. With any luck their bow cover would confuse the bandits long enough for the rest of the guards to close once the excitement started.

He scratched his thinning hair and sighed. He had agreed with the ranger's plan, but it would still be a difficult fight. There were thirty bandits in this camp, which meant they had almost a third more men if you added that number to the northern camp. Truly it was unusual for outlaws to gather in such numbers. It was possible that this large grouping was a unique case, but the captain's gut shouted otherwise. Gavin hoped that any captives they took would clear up the mystery.

He was given little chance to pursue that thought further as a shout rang out from the bandits' camp. The Guard-Captain swore; one of the scouts must have been spotted. He immediately ordered his men into action and sent a quick prayer to Mielikki, the patron goddess of rangers, that the drow had gotten into position in time.

X X X X X X

The small camp had left only one man to stand watch. That man faced westward, away from the fire, in an effort to preserve his limited night vision. Drizzt had stationed himself nearby, just outside of the fire's light. Guen was concealed in the trees. The two of them were supposed to begin the ambush by striking at this camp; the noise would then alert the guards that it was time to make their own assault. However, one of the rogues had left the encampment, apparently to relieve himself, before they could attack.

Drizzt silently cursed as the alarm went up in the northern camp. He dropped a globe of darkness on the three still forms next to the fire just as the sentry relayed the alarm to his compatriots. The ranger immediately leapt out and engaged the watchman as Guenhwyvar pounced on the confused thieves just awakening inside the globe.

The surprised bandit looked in horror on the ebony-skinned drow elf. Drizzt took advantage of his opponent's shock by slicing in with Twinkle. The bandit just managed to parry the blue-glowing scimitar to the side and jumped backwards. The unbalanced thief was not quick enough to deflect the drow's other blade, and Icingdeath slipped between the bandit's ribs and into his lungs.

Drizzt turned just as a very frightened rogue ran from the darkness globe. This bandit did not seem to notice the ranger's race as he instinctively chopped his axe at the drow's head. Drizzt easily ducked the blow and stabbed Twinkle in under his opponent's right armpit. The thief reeled to the side, but the wound was not immediately fatal. The thief swung a two-handed swipe towards the elf's midsection. The ranger dodged further to the bandit's right and deflected the blow towards the ground. Now standing nearly behind the thief, Drizzt plunged Icingdeath into the bandit's kidney. The thief screamed in anguish and fell to the ground.

Guenhwyvar emerged from the darkness shortly after Drizzt finished off the second rogue. Drizzt started to send her after the missing bandit, but was deflected from this by the clamor of the fighting to the west. It sounded as if the guards sorely needed the help of both of them. Growling in frustration, the ranger sent Guen racing towards the large melee and then quickly followed her.

X X X X X X

When the guards reached the main enemy camp, they found that the scouts had been pinned down behind the trees, and the bandits had armed themselves and were on the offensive. At least one scout was already down. Gavin's men charged into the fight, promptly sending the roughly organized bandits into confusion. Outnumbered, and deprived of the total surprise they had intended, the caravan guards knew that chaos could only aid them.

The captain ordered his men to engage the thieves in melee combat, hoping to give his scouts the opportunity to put their bows to good use. Forced into melee himself, Gavin swung his two-handed sword at an approaching outlaw and felt the expected parry. Quick as lightning, Gavin drove his heel into his enemy's stomach and then freed his blade. The pained bandit recovered speedily and forced Gavin's next strike to the side, then he powered forward in an attempt to trip the captain on the uncertain terrain. Gavin back stepped once and drove his knee into his opponent's groin; the bandit groaned in pain and curled around his midriff. Gavin clouted the bandit on the skull with his heavy sword hilt. The thief's eyes rolled back into his head, and he dropped like a rock.

The captain ducked as an arrow grazed his bicep. He rose quickly as another bandit absorbed his attention. This one was far more skilled than the other, and, judging by his finer armor and weapons, he was a leader amongst the group. The thief thrust his long sword towards Gavin's heart, and the captain was forced to parry. With his strong wrists, Gavin brought his great sword back up inside the bandit's reach and nearly sliced the thief's throat. The bandit leader backed away from the cut and knocked Gavin's blade aside.

Gavin avoided a kick and blocked the next slash with his sword. He used his leverage to push the bandit back off-balance and swept a powerful double-handed blow across at shoulder height. In desperation the bandit threw himself backwards onto the ground and rolled to avoid a downward strike. He slashed his long sword at Gavin's leg as the thief tried to create time to regain his feet. Gavin could not completely avoid the slash, and the thief left a long but shallow slice across the captain's thigh. Gavin took only a few seconds to recover from the sting, but it was enough for the rogue to reclaim his footing.

The bandit leader had apparently had enough of this game of cat and mouse; he came at Gavin in a controlled fury. The captain backed desperately from the wicked attacks but could find no opening for a counter; it was all he could do to keep the lethally darting blade away.

X X X X X X

The tree limbs provided a twisting runway for Guenhwyvar as she scampered towards the frantic battle. She joined the fray by leaping onto the back of an enemy archer and crushing the man to the ground. Her maw clamped around his throat, and he soon stopped struggling. Guen then dove into the main concentration of enemy fighters and slashed to either side with her powerful claws. She tore through the grouped bandits, causing copious amounts of panic but little real damage.

Drizzt tarried not far behind the magical panther, thanks to his enchanted anklets. Still running full out, he used his momentum to dash up the side of a large maple and into its branches; then he ran along its lower limbs and stopped seamlessly just above another archer. Sheathing Twinkle, he gracefully crouched down and grabbed the limb; then he swung out and around the bandit, Icingdeath artfully slicing through the rogue's windpipe and jugular before the thief even knew that the ranger was there. Drizzt landed in perfect balance, again drawing Twinkle. The agile drow slipped effortlessly through the fray, cutting tendons and hamstrings, slicing through key armor straps, doing whatever he could to add to the confusion on his first pass.

He exited the other side of the melee and took a moment to note the scouts, now taking careful aim with their bows to remove particular opponents from the fight. Drizzt smiled grimly and started to rejoin the battle when he noticed Gavin's dilemma. Reaching into his magical drow body he grasped his innate powers and lined the bandit leader with harmless, purple-glowing flames.

"Scouts! Take that one in the leg if you can!" Drizzt was unsure whether they were marksmen enough for that, but at least they would give the lead rogue something else to think about. Having done what he could for the captain, Drizzt reentered the combat.

X X X X X X

The bandit started severely when he suddenly found himself sprouting flames. His enemy immediately pounced on the opening and attacked the distracted thief. The bandit instinctively blocked the attack; since he was not in pain he chose to ignore the magical lights. He started a counter offensive but was forced to dodge a low-flying arrow. He jumped back to avoid another swipe of the sword and grimaced as another arrow narrowly missed his leg. Understanding now that the flames made him an excellent target, he darted back and forth in an attempt to keep the captain between him and the bow fire.

Gavin carefully tracked his opponent's movements; he understood that the thief's critical position would soon force him to move in a sudden an unusual attack. The captain made a measured thrust and pressed forward and to the right, once again exposing his enemy to the archers. He watched the light change in his opponent's eyes, and knew the unusual attack was coming. Gavin pivoted to the right just as the bandit extended himself forwards and slightly left in a thrust of his own which unexpectedly exposed his entire right side to the archers. With his enemy's blade uselessly extended, and himself safely on the bandit's left, Gavin struck the base of the rogue's skull with the flat side of his great sword.

The bandit leader crumpled to the ground.

X X X X X X

Drizzt had maneuvered his way to Guenhwyvar's side, and they now fought seemingly as one unit. The ranger's partner complemented his every move, and the bandits were soon fleeing the deadly pair. Drizzt and Guen had no intention of letting them get away. They raced after the outlaws, knocking out opponents or herding them back towards the main fight. Then, to Drizzt's ultimate horror, the bandits turned on each other as they realized that they would not be allowed to escape.

The captain immediately ordered the guards to knock the thieves unconscious, but their was very little they could do. The band of thieves determinedly slaughtered their own and forced the caravan guards to keep their distance. When the dust settled only two of the bandits remained alive; having been dropped earlier they were missed in the closing fracas.

Drizzt and Gavin regarded each other in utter bewilderment; the captain shook his head in disbelief. Whatever else they had been, these had not been ordinary bandits.

X X X X X X

Lotis had been lucky enough to be out of the camp when the attack struck. As soon as he had heard the commotion he had raced back, only to find that his four companions had been efficiently killed. There was no overlooking the brutal fight that was taking place down the valley, but the lone thief could not possibly get there in time to make any sort of difference. If the rest of the attackers were as skilled as the one who had decimated his own camp, there was no possible way that his band would prevail. And Lotis had glimpsed the black skin of the assassin as he ran off; only a fool would willingly tangle with drow elves.

The thief decided it was a good time to leave his companions. They would escape or not without his help. He thought to set off the rockslide and slow any pursuers, but he found that someone had tampered with the trap. There was no time to fix it now; Lotis' best strategy was to slip away and report this debacle to their master. Perhaps the thief would be forgiven the failure.

* * *

Any ideas about what is going on? Please don't forget to review. Tell me, please, about any grammar or spelling errors. I really hate those. Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
